Conventionally, in each of many touch panel devices such as smartphones and tablet personal computers, at the time of rearranging icons in an edit screen, shift and switching of an object have been performed by bringing about an edit state by holding down (keeping) the object (pressed down), and thereafter, dragging the object (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).